A maid comes to Ouran
by liznightangel
Summary: Angel Cross, works hard as a maid and a student and is graced with the opportunity to attend ouran highschool where somehow she's mistaken for a boy and dragged into the world of the host club, how will this complicate her life.
1. Epilogue

"Hello Master.", I greeted the guests entering Maid Latte, before leading them to a table, and taking there orders. After which like most days I run to the kitchen to hand the slip to the cook.

"Two Omelet rice Usui.", I say putting it on the clip when an arm wraps around my waist as a hand brushes mine taking said slip.

"As you wish.", he whispers in my ear making the good kind of shivers go up my spine, as in the background my boss goes on and on about moe, and he pecks my cheek making my blush rise.

"Usui, I have to get the drinks.", I whine as he chuckles wrapping another arm around me pulling me against him as he nuzzles my neck.

"Usui-kun, stop sexually harassing Angel-Chan or I'll kick your but.", My friend and Usui's ex Misaki shouts at him.

"Oh come on you and Hinata have tongue wars in the back alley!", I say making her blush at the mention of her boyfriend, "Beside's Usui's just being affectionate." as I lean into him and reach a arm behind his head as I lean back and peck his cheek as my boss continues about Moe.

"So pizza later right?", I ask as he smirks.

"It's a date My Angel.", He finally says releasing me so I can get and deliver drinks and work other tables.

"Good evening Master can I assist you?", I repeat my usual routine taking another customer to a table.

"Yes Angel-chan the three milk cake on special.", the older gentleman says flashing his glasses.

"Why certainly Master OOtori.", I respond with a smile.

"Thank you Angel-Chan, so I heard you took my advice and applied for the Ouran Scholarship, and took the exam.", He says

"Why yes I did Master Ootori, I was really nervous but I'm sure I did ok, I hope it was good enough to get in though. But it did seem easy.", I reply.

"Well if you get in you'll be in my son's grade, be sure to remember not to tell him I go here. I'm sure they could use some of your drive and spunk there.", he says.

"Your secret's safe with me sir.", I say with a giggle before heading to the kitchen again.

I know what your thinking what's Yoshio OOtori, head of the Ootori group doing in a maid café, chatting up a well commoner.

Well a lot of business men and women actually meet in Maid cafes to talk in a non-threatening atmosphere, or just to unwind. In Yoshio's case, back in his single days he dated my manager until his marriage was arranged.

But they stayed good friends, and he's always had a soft spot for the girls working here, and girls in maid costumes. Actually a lot of his maids use to work in maid cafes but his family doesn't know.

Normally he can be cold and hard, but here he's a happy guy who wants a treat

"Just in between you and me Angel-chan, I'm sure you'll get in, if I have any say.", he says with a smir.

"Awe thanks, I'll be right out with your cake and if I remember right a cup of earl gray.", I say and he nods.

I didn't know then ho right he'd be until later.

timeskip&amp;^&amp;^^&amp;

"Wow Usui, thanks again for dinner.", I say as we enter our apartment building. Our spaces happen to be right next door. I take my key and open my mail box as he gets his before leaning against them next to me.

"There are always ways you can thank me.", he says smirking and my face heats up quickly.

"Usui!", I say as he chuckles as I look at the lone letter I got.

It's the one I've been waiting on from Ouran High.

"Is that it?", he asks suddenly serious feeling my nervousness as I nod staring at it.

He grabs my face and tilts my chin up to him "Whatever happens I'm always here for you.", he says tucking a piece of my brown hair behind my ear gazing at me with his gorgeous green eyes.

"Thanks Usui.", I say pulling out my pocket knife and opening the letter which I read with trepidation.

_Dear Ms. Angel Cross,_

_ After receiving your test results, multiple recommendations and your test results we'd like to in form you, that you've been given a full scholarship to Ouran Highschool. You will be provided with books, and classes will be paid. You won't be required to wear the uniform if you can't afford it. Your test results were exemplary and you were one of two students to get a hundred percent. Although cause this letter will arrive after induction your first day will be a few weeks in. So welcome._

_ Sincerily, Chairman Suoh._

"Omigosh Usui I got in!", I shout jumping on my boyfriend hugging him as he lifts and spins me.

"I knew you would.", he says hugging me tight and kissing me deeply as he holds me up like that.

Little did I know my life was about to get a lot crazier.


	2. First Day

Angel's p.o.v.

A few days later I'm getting dressed in blue jeans, a baggy black zip up hoodie Usui forgot at my apartment, with a white t-shirt and my blue asics and grabbed my messenger bag. I tie my long hair back in a simple ponytail and tuck it in my hoodie. As I was finishing up I came out to Usui already in my apartment, and dressed in his Seika High uniform.

Why does my boyfriend look so cute in the morning. His sleeves were rolled up as I say at my counter by him and he placed these loaded crepes in front of me covered in fruit, whipped cream, and drizzled with chocolate.

"Usui this looks amazing.", I say kissing him.

"I know, I wanted to watch you eat it before you went to school today. And since you usually forget I brought you a bento for lunch. ", at which he flashes a bento box which he slides in my bag.

"Arigato Usui , I'd be lost without you.", I say smiling at him as he leans in and pecks my lips.

We have a chat mixed with banter as we share this really large plate of crepes, and occasionally Usui steals kisses saying he likes to taste his food on my lips.

Then like most days he see's me to where our bus stop is and our buses will separate and go different ways, and we share a goodbye kiss and promise to text each other later.

When I reach the school my first thoughts were 'Wow! It's Barbie Dream House pink almost.' So I pull out my cell phone and snap a picture to show my friends at work, and Usui then enter and make my way to the office.

On arrival at the office I run into another Maid Latte regular, the secretary, and of course the Headmaster.

"Angel-chan, I'm so glad you could come here, I'm sure your drive and spunk are just what the second years need.", he says as the secretary hugs me "Page my son."

"Just remember sir, you gave me the waver on the job thing so I could still work. Your handbook says it's a no no.", I say

"That won't be an issue, by the way will they have the petite fours tomorrow?", he asks hopefully.

"I'm not sure but I can ask the cook that works that day.", I say as I text Usui whose first reply is something pervy asking my panty color followed by a yes.

"He says sure.", I say stifling my blush.

"Great, I'm going to have my son guide you around today seeing as your letter reached you later and you missed first day. ", he says as a few minutes later after I've zipped up my hoodie A rather attractive blond boy in an ouran uniform with purple eyes enters.

"Yes Fa.. I mean chairman.", he asks.

"Tamaki, this is our new scholarship student Angel Cross. I'd like you to act as a guide to Angel-san.", the chairman says as me and Tamaki bow to each other.

"Yes chairman, I'm Tamaki Suoh, at your aid Mr. Cross.", he says as me and his dad raise eyebrows at each other. Wait did he call me a mister. I know there only B's but there not that small.

"Actually.", the chairman starts when I place a hand on his arm.

"Don't tell him I wanna see the look on his face when he figures it out.", I whisper and he smirks at me "Sides it'll be good practice for my cosplay."

The headmaster's eyes twinkle with mischief as he nods in agreement.

"Then show me around Suoh-san please take care of me.", I say to Tamaki as I follow him into the halls.

"So your the new commoner, welcome to our world of beauty.", he says as we walk and I suppress an eye roll.

"You said new, is there another commoner?", I ask as the girls whisper around me about me being a cute boy.

"Why yes Haruhi Fujioka, he joined the Host Club I'm in yesterday as our new dog, then we promoted him to a host. ", he says happily.

"What's a host club?", I ask as he goes into a long explanation of what it is on the way into class.

"So your like a male Geisha?", I ask sending him into a corner where he acts emo and grows mushrooms, I wonder if there edible.

"Tamaki, get in your seat before class starts.", comes a crisp authoritative voice, making me look over and see a guy who must me Yoshio's youngest son. The apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"Kyoya, this our new commoner Angel Cross, I was trying to explain a host club to him.", Tamaki Says as I sit by him as Tamaki sits in front of him.

"Pleased to meet your Ootori-san, Ya there not really any host clubs in the states and my old school didn't have one.", I say.

"Interesting would you know Fujioka?", he asks.

"Don't you know all us peasants know each other we get together once a month to sacrifice rich people to the moon.", I say rolling my eyes.

"Really, that's scary, maybe you should join with your dear friend then.", Tamaki says.

"Cross-san was being sarcastic you idiot.", Kyoya says annoyed as I suppress a giggle.

At lunch I turn Tamaki down on going to the lunch room and instead take my bento outside so I can text my boyfriend. When I finally find a spot I get one under a cherry tree and another boy, oh wait no adam's apple, girl that looks like a boy comes up.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were here it was clear yesterday.", she says.

"No biggie it's a big tree pop a squat with me.", I say noticing she has a bento also. "Are you Haruhi the commoner there going on about."

As she sits "Why yes that's me who are you." she says looking at me.

"Angel Cross, the other commoner.", I say shaking her hand, " I'm glad to meet you Angel but how did you know me."

"Oh Suoh-san is in my class and goes on and on about his apprentice. But he didn't mention you were a chick so since he thinks I'm one I'm gonna guess he can't tell.", I say as she laughs "What I can't peg is how they roped you into joining."

I then take a bite out of my bento, and can taste the love and sparkles surround my head.

"Ya they don't seem to bright wow that looks good, but ya I broke a vase and to pay it back I have to be in the club.", she says.

"It is yummy, wanna taste my boyfriend's a genius in the kitchen.", I say holding it our to her as she takes a piece and sparkles float above her head.

"Omigosh it is yummy, if you ever break up give him my number.", she says.

"I don't have any plans to, wanna see a picture?", I say as I pick up my phone and she leans over as I open my pics and it's the one of him in the british naval officer suit from the café for a festival they did at his school.

"He's hot and can cook.", she says.

"Yup you just have to deal with the fact he's a little pervy.", I say giggling. Eventually we chat longer then lunch is done and I've texted Usui telling her about them thinking I'm a dude.

The next part of the day passes quickly and I'm dragged by Tamaki to the Host Club room to see what it is.

"Everyone this is the newest commoner Angel Cross.", Tamaki says introducing me to four other attractive men plus Haruhi and Kyoya.

"These are Honey and Mori- sempai, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka.", he says

"So is he gay too.", one of the twins ask, before Suoh can answer.

"Nope straight as a cutting board.", I say "He just dragged me here to prove you weren't a bunch of male hookers."

I say pulling out my phone as I text Usui_._

_me- Usui all these people are morons I just got dragged to a club full of guys that think I'm a dude_

_Usui- if you were a dude I'd go gay for you, and if you were just in the locker room with me and mistaken for one there's things I could do in there. like I could help you in the shower._

I hope my hood hides my blush.

"Hey he blushed maybe he is gay.", one twin says as they stare at me.

"Maybe he likes what he sees.", the second twin says lifting my chin and I notice he smells like syrup.

"You wish, my best friends a pervert and texted me something dirty.", I say sticking my phone in my pocket.

"Wow Angel-chan you must be a superhero to be so smart.", Honey says jumping on me.

"Thanks for the compliment Honey, but I won't be a full fledged superhero until I get a Bat cave.", I say smirking as I pull my hood down and they gasp.

"What is there food on my face.", I say cocking my head.

"Your eyes, there lavender colored.", Tamaki says.

"So?", I say wishing Usui were here, he says I have amazing eyes.

"The girls in class did seem attracted to him.", Kyoya says popping out flashing his glasses as me and Haruhi roll our eyes together.

"Yay Angel-chan's joining the club!", Honey says.

"Um no, I'm not really interested in flirting it up with a bunch of hormonal teenage girls.", I say

"Maybe you can join me and Takashi and see what we do and come to a decision afterwards.", Honey says with puppy eyes.

"Ok let me text my neighbor so they don't worry if I'm late.", I say pulling out my phone and texting Usui.

_Me- Moron's won't let me go yet. want me to join. I'll be late. Luv ya._

_Usui- Don't worry, I'll remind you your all woman when you get home._

_Me- Usui don't make me blush they think I'm gay_

"Look he's red again.",Kaoru points up

"Dang perv, " I mutter "you get a perv for a neighbor see how red your face gets. I'll be whaling on him later."

A short while later I'm eating cake with Honey, Mori, and some girls in fugly yellow dresses.

It's cute how Mori acts like a big brother to Mori. I scan the other host acts and return to where I am after being disgusted by the twincest.

"So Angel-kun why are you in the Host Club?", a girl asks

"Well Suoh-san asked me to check his club out.", I say.

"Do you also drink commoner's coffee.", another asks.

"You lost me at coffee, I'm to immature for coffee. I find the taste disgusting.", I reply.

"Do you have any hobbies?", I'm asked.

"I cook, play guitar, and whatch anime and read manga.", I say.

"So who does the chores in your house?", the first asks.

"Well I do, I live alone. But I do exchange meals with my neighbor. Somedays I make us meals and others he does. It's makes meal time less lonely.", I answer.

"what about your parents?", I'm asked

"Mom was killed by a drunk driver, and who knows where my father is. But my neighbor and I have been friends through a lot and the girls where I work are like my sisters.", I say "I'd be lost without them."

"Aren't you lonely.", I'm asked.

"At first, but that's what friends are for." at that I hear a crash and a splash and turn to where the twins have dumped water on Haruhi and a crazy red head whose yelling. The red head is then banned from club due to her poor behavior toward Haruhi. It was kind of cool how they stood up for her.

After club is closed and Haruhi's in the dressing room changing the twins and Kyoya approach me.

"So are you joining?", the twins ask together as Tamaki heads back with extra towels.

"I'm not sure yet, It can't interfere with my job.", I say as Tamaki gasps coming out blushing.

"Haruhi, are you a girl?", he asks.

"Genetically speaking yes.", she says "But honestly I don't care if I'm seen as a boy or a girl. But what you did earlier was pretty cool.", she says as he blushes harder and me and the other hosts chuckle cause they already figured out she was a girl.

"I think this is the beginning of something.",Kyoya says.

"Well I got to go guys this was weird, cool but weird. Gotta jet.", I say as I turn to leave when the twins grab me.

"You know Haruhi's secret now you got to stay.", they say.

"Come on I figured out at lunch and didn't tell you guys.", I say.

"Never the less you have to join now .", Kyoya says flashing his glasses.

"One that's not helping your case, two I can keep a secret I keep lots three what's in it for me.", I say

"When if I take it off Haruhi's debt.", He says.

"Only on the condition that if I have to leave early for work you let me and if you have an event and I have to work you can't count it as a have to. Cause if I don't work I don't have rent or food money.", I say crossing my arms.

"The handbook says students can't have jobs.", he says.

"I got a waver.", I reply.

"Fine, twins start her makeover.", he says.

"Whoa I never said thing one or two could touch my hair.", I say as the twins pull out scissors.

"Look I'll handle my hair later, but I can't have you touching it.", I say.

"But you got to look the part.", they says together.

"There's no choice.", Tamaki says.

"There's always a choice.", I says sprinting out of the room with them in persuit. They block the doors and the stoic and Lolita try to catch but miss barely. but theres the window.

"Your trapped Cross-san.", Kyoya says.

"That's what you think, I'm a little crazy.", I say jumping out an open window down to the ground and upon landing I salute the hosts staring out the window in shock "Smell ya later boys !" I then run to where a biker in a Seika Uniform and a helmet pulls up handing me his helmet which I throw on before taking his hand and hoping on behind him as he speeds off and I secure my arms around his waste.

Shortly later we reach the garage Usui keeps his bike at we get off and as soon as our helmet's are off my lips are on his and he's holding me. Somehow he always knows when I need him.

"They must be blind to think your a dude, I can make out your curves clearly.", he says breathless with his eyes glossed as he yanks my ponytail holder out which then frames my face.

"Well there not the most observant bunch.", I say as we share a smirk as I undo his hoodie zipper so my t-shirt's visable.

"Well on the Brightside no guys will mess with what's mine if they think your a man.", he says making me blush at how he looks at me possessively.

"Well I guess if I'm a host I'll have to start wrapping my boobs and put those pins in so my hair looks short.", I say.

After a little more kissing we head in our apartment building where I spot Kyoya heading upstairs after asking for my room number.

"Shiznit, glasses is here from that club.", I say as he nods .

"Take the sweater off and tie it around your waist.", he instructs then messes with my hair and takes my bag. "Now you look like my sultry girlfriend instead of a dude."

We then take the stairs up and reach Usui's door which is next to mine before the elevator. When the elevator dings and puts his key is in the lock giving me a naughty look then he has me against the door his tongue down my throat kissing me possessively as Kyoya walks to my door and knocks on it. When Usui finally gets the door open her hangs onto me and pushes his door open and us in kicking it shut behind us and locking it.

Once he pulls back I'm breathless "You know Usui, sometimes I swear your lips are my favorite part of your anatomy.", I say huskily.

"Someday I'll marry you and have my way with you then we'll see if that's still your favorite part.", he says winking before someone knocks on his door.

"Go grab some of my clothes and use the shower I'll handle rate.", he says "Then I'll order dinner and then he kisses me again.

Usui's p.o.v.

As Angel enters my room to go use my shower and clean up I open the door.

"Hello can I help you.", I say with my british accent and a smirk.

"I'm looking for the gentleman next door .", glasses says.

"Oh he's a crazy nut, probably out picking up women.", I say "And you are?"

"Kyoya Ootori. He ran off today and I needed to discuss something with him he says adjusting his glasses in a sad attempt at intimidation.

As amusing as this is I don't like that this guy stalked my hot girlfriend to her apartment.

"Well he's out and I have a date, and it's one of her few nights off work, so I suggest you see him at school.", I say

"And you are?", he asks

"I'm the perverted bestfriend with a maid fetish, I like maids and maids only now go so I can try to get my girlfriend to dress like a maid.", I say

"Very well. Farwell Mr. pervert.", he says.

"You to Mr. Third rate.", I say shutting the door and relocking it. I watch out the hole as he leaves and Angel comes in the living room a little bit later in my sweatshirt and pants, her long wet her wavy now from being wet. I'd hate anyone else to see her like this.

"Is he gone?", she says wrapping her arms around my waist as I wrap one around her and kiss her head.

"He will be soon.", I say.

"I can't believe the things I did to get out of them chopping my hair off.", she says.

"They touch it they'll be dealing with your computer genius boyfriend.", I say running a hand through it as she buries her face in my chest.

"I'll order some take out then we can start our homework.", I say and she nods.

Later after we've eaten and done our homework she rests her head on my lap and I smirk and start stroking her hair, making her sigh happily closing her eyes. Eventually she drifts to sleep so I gently shift her so I can carry her in my room and tuck her into bed then I kiss her head before going to rest on my couch, happy she's the last thing I see before I sleep.


	3. Why Angel missed the ball

Angel's .

I woke up the next morning warm and well rested as my eyes opened.  
Although it took a few to process where I was but my eyes met Usui's Blazer.

I wandered out of the room into the kitchen to find my amazing boyfriend cooking breakfast already.  
"You know if you woke me up I would of gone home.", I say bleary eyed.

"Maybe I wanted to see your cute face when you wake up, and picture what it'll be like if I was in there with you.", he says as I wrap my arms around his waist burying my blushing face into his back before placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

"I'm gonna run next door and change quick.", I say releasing him to go get my keys for my apartment next door.

As I enter I ruffle my hair, then I hear a throat clear and jumped startled.

"What the fudge, how did you get in here my door was locked!", I shout at Kyoya and on cue a plate next door shatters and Usui's in the doorway.

"Angel are you ok?", he says before looking to Kyoya no emotion on his face.

Kyoya looks a bit surprised, probably that despite wearing Usui's shirt I do have a figure. Usui looked pretty calm, but I knew inside he was fuming to find another man had been found in his girlfriends apartment.

He crosses the room to me and faces Ootori with me and I place a calming hand on his shoulder.

I bet the stalker was snooping. I'm so glad my work uniform is at work.

"Actually I wanted to make sure you got to club bright and early for your make over.", he says flashing his glasses. I get the feeling he uses this as an intimidation tactic often. "Also I didn't break in I got your landlady to let me in."

"Kyoya I don't need your help to cosplay as a boy, I can fake my own hair thank you very much.", I say cocking my head I am a professional cosplayer after all.

"I was surprised when I finally checked my records to discover you were a girl in fact, when were you gonna tell us.", he asks.

"I was gonna wait and see how long it took you bone heads to figure it out. Not my fault you assumed I was a dude.", I say smirking as I shift to lean against Usui.

"Actually my coworkers are running a betting pool now to see who gets it and in what order.", I say texting Honoka that glasses knows.

"Very interesting, and your breasts.", he says.

"Mr. Ootori, Angel is a professional cosplayer, she gets paid to dress up. Now if people where fooled when she wasn't trying they'll be fooled worse when she is trying to look like a dude, she's pulled it off before.", Usui states .

"And you are?", Kyoya asks.

"Usui Takumi.", he says and its like I can see to large attack dogs staring each other down.

"Well then I suspect I'll see you at the school soon, I look forward to seeing what you come up with.", He says leaving.

"Well that was crazy, guess I can change now.", I say looking up at my boyfriend.

"Thanks for running over Usui.", I say

"I'd of killed him if he harmed you.", Usui says.

time skip brought by Usui's abs

After dressing myself up like a guy including binding my boobs and fixing my hair to my guy cut from my guy cosplay days at the maid café an put on a Bonjovi t-shirt and black jeans with Usui's hoodie.

I return to his place for my school bag and to join him for breakfast, where he gives me another bento for today. As we got up to go to the apartment door he pins me to the wall suddenly and crashes his lips on mine kissing me deeply.

"I wanted to remind you know matter how others see you your still a female, and that your mine.", he says his eyes holding enough affection to make me blush, gosh I love this guy.

Eventually I do make it to school when I'm grabbed by two amber eyed red headed twins.

"Put me down you punkers or I'll scramble your faces.", I say in a cold voice.

"No can do, you look good but we go to finish you off so you look the part of a host.", they say together.

They drag me in a changing room holding a uniform out to me shouting for me to change.

"Fine I'll change but you guys get out!", I say shoving them out as I take the vest and forget the rest of the out fit .

Later when it's time to return to club I'm stopped by the Headmaster and as soon as we're clear he's asking about different cakes were featuring at the next eating contest at Maid Latte, that poor man is hooked.

I sprint to class catching up to Haruhi.

"Did you get stopped too?", I ask.

"Nope got caught up studying.", she says.

"Who stopped you?", she asks.

"Headmaster.", I answer as we open the door to reveal a tropical theme. Wow I wish we could do this at Maid Latte but the only guy there is Usui, scratch that I don't want other girls ogling him, and he'd give me a hickie if I showed to much skin without him.

"Welcome.", the hosts say together.

"Your late,", the twins say.

"Blame the headmaster, he stopped me on my way.", I say rolling my eyes. "Sweet set up though."

"It's still spring isn't it.", Haruhi says getting a calendar out as Tamaki goes into a rant while I visually take it all in.

"Do you have an issue with the way we run our club Fujioka, remember you have a 800,000 yen debt, and Cross-san isn't complaining even though its not his debt and he's just helping.", Kyoya says making the color drain from Haruhi's face.

"Was this your idea?", I ask.

"No all cosplay's run through the president, but I will admit to slipping a Bali brochure on his desk.", He says smirking as he fixes his glasses.

"Cool so if you want to subliminally affect the cosplay choices put a brochure or something on Tamaki's desk, got it.", I say giving him a goofy grin.

As we explore Haruhi points out how worked up the girls are.  
"Of course they are 5 hot guys with no shirts will do that.", I say smirking to her. "It'd be the same if you had guys for guests and 5 hot maids in bikini's and maid aprons."

"Sempai-Cross, why did you become a host.", one of my fangirls asks

"Because I want to protect all my little sisters that come to the club.", I say as she blushes "But please I'm American don't call me sempai. If you must call me something call me Oni-san." at which the girls by be squeal.

"Why aren't you dressed up Angel-kun?", another girl asks  
"Oh alas I have a horrible scar on my chest, and I'm to insecure to show it.", I say making my eyes water  
"Oh it's ok Angel-kun you don't have to show it, but it'd be fine if you did.", another answers.

"Angel-kun what are your hobbie.", she says as I place a fist to my chin

"Guitar, I love to play the guitar, and sometimes cook. In fact sometimes me and my neighbor take turns cooking for each other when I'm not working since I live alone.", I say " I also like to play dress up with my sisters at work."

"Oh, Angel-kun can you play for us.", another asks.

"Not today, but for you my princess I'll play for you next time.", I say

"Oh I wish Angel was my brother.", they whine.

"I can't wait to dance under the cherry trees Angel-kun", another says

"Dance?", I ask

"Yes the Host Club has a dance coming up.", the twins says as I hear Tamaki whining in the background.

Later he's in an emo corner eating ramen.

"What's his deal?", I ask.

"Kana left him for Haru-chan.", Kyoya says.

"So when's the dance there talking about, I need to check it against my work schedule.", I say as he shows me a flyer.

"Sorry Kyoya, I can't go, I have to close that night.", I say checking my phone.

"Then it can't be helped, but if it changes let me know.", he says and I nod.

"That's why you two have one week to master the waltz or i'll bust you down to dogs.", Tamaki shouts causing a little white ghost to fly from her.

"Sorry Tono , but I can't make the ball. My boss says I gotta work and you don't want your darling son living on the streets cause he can't make rent.", I say with puppy eyes.

Suddenly I'm glomped "Oh my darling son, Daddy understands you poor thing you must make rent.", he shouts as I squirm loose.

"Speaking of work I got to go so I'm not late.", I say as I sprint out "This was fun catcha later!"

To my luck Usui's at my bust stop when I get there.  
"Usui I didn't expect to see you here.", I say as I take his hand hopping on the bus with him where I pull out the pins letting my hair fall to it's natural length.

"How's the idiot club.", He says after pecking my cheek.

"Good, no one else has figured it out yet.", I say pecking his lips.

"Are you working tonight?", I ask.

"No but I've got enough points to play you and since it's Charlie's Angel's night I wanted to win that photo with you.", he says putting a free hand on the bar.

"You know you could take one in the back with your cell phone you baka!", I say teasingly as I remove my blazer and shove it in my bag switching to Usui's hoodie.

"I also wanted to see you got there and back safe, there's been a rash of attacks on girls that work at maid cafe's.", he says as I pick up an edge of concern "I almost lost you once already."

"Usui it's over I'm here safe with you, as long as we're together I'll be fine and when were apart we'll deal but it'll be ok.", I say hugging him.

We arrive and he walks me to the back door giving me a peck before we enter then goes to talk to Satsuki about a upcoming eating contest.

I change into a cute low cut Led Zeppelin shirt and loose fitting black pants that were only tight at the but.

"Hello Masters were Charlie's Angels here to protect you and fight evil.", I say in unison with Misaki and Erika as we greet our guests all taking up a pose back to back.

"I hear a giggle at one of our groups and realize that two of my club mates are with a pair of my regulars. Wonder if Mori and Honey will recognize me like this as a girl.

There dressed more casual now as Mori's sporting an expensive looking black tank top and jeans and Honey's sporting a polo shirt with khaki pants.

"Hello my masters I'm Angel-chan , here to take your orders and protect you from evil.", I say smiling as I bow before giving them a menu.

"Cross-san?", Mori says confused as I cock my head and Honey too looks surprised like two light bulbs just went off.

"Hai, pleased to see you here today Senpai's.", I say smirking as I don't miss a beat.

"Why'd you let us think you were a guy your so cute right now.", Honey asks.

"Everyone assumed so I didn't bother to correct them and I decided to see how long it took all you guys to figure it out.", I say "So promise you won't tell Tamaki and the twins there still in the dark and you ruin Honoka-chan's fun since she's running a pool on this now."

"Of course Angel-chan", Honey says giggling as Mori nods and I give him a wink. I get there orders and head to the back to get there drinks while the cook fixes there food.

I go out and deliver there drinks smiling, as my names called.

"Angel-Chan has a challenger, Takumi-kun has gathered enough points to play our lovely maid here and if he wins he gets his photo with a maid.", Satsuki announces as I come over and me and Usui sit to play a round of black jack. Sadly the cards are not in my favor and I lose not that I'm worried. Its Usui.

We stand against the wall and he holds my leg up against him as I balance holding my hands like I'm blowing on a gun barrel near my lips as his other hand is against my back looking deadly serious in a sexy way so it comes out as a really sexy photo.

Satsuki squeals in excitement as she hands the picture to Usui who smirks looking at it before he tucks it into his wallet.

I go to the kitchen after to get Honey and Mori's tables food and walk it to them setting the food down.

"So Angel-chan which angel are you?", Akira asks

"I'm the bad girl gone good, I fight crime in my own mixed up way on my way to find love which hopefully isn't the bad guy.", I say with a smirk as I pose with my deadly ketchup bottle as he and Honey's dad laugh. "So what would you guys like written on you omelet rice?"

"Just our names is fine.", Honey's dad says as I begin to write out all of there names.

"Now it you'll excuse me I have some crime to fight in the back.", I say as me and Honey laugh.

I slip to the back where Takumi's sitting in the kitchen talking to the cooks.

"So are you the bad guy today.", I say chuckling since the Angel I got always falls for the bad guy as Takumi looks at me with a evil smirk.

"Yes and I'll do whatever I have to so I can keep my naughty Angel.", he says coming closer in a husky tone as Honoka comes in

"Get a room!", she shouts reminding me.

"Honoka you need to take Honey and Mori out of the pool too now, there outside at one of my tables and just found out." I say.

"Looks like your right it'll be a twin or the prince as the last one to learn.", the blond maid agrees.

"They are the most oblivious.", I add as the three of us chuckle.

Later after all my guests have left me and my friends stop for Ramen on the way home before I return to my place walking with Usui as we kiss each other goodnight.

The next couple days club was closed so Haruhi could learn to waltz, with the host hopper as Tamaki sulked.

"What's his deal?", I ask.

"Boss wanted to teach Haruhi but he's to tall to play the girl.", Hikaru says.

"What about if there's a tall chick? Hey Boss how about you teach me, just cause I'm not going doesn't mean I can't learn.", I say although I do know the dance just the girl version.

He perks up at the idea and looks at me as I hold out my hand to him.

"Of course my son, daddy would be honored to teach you.", he says glomping me.

"Ok boss you can let go now.", I say gasping as he releases me blushing a little before he takes my hand and we start to practice.

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow.", He says as lucky for me I get it quickly cause it's the same dance only I lead this time.

"Very good Angel-kun your a fast learner.", he says smiling.  
"Must mean your a good teacher then.", I say with a goofy grin making him blush.

"Careful Tamaki-kun, or you'll fall for me.", I chuckle as he blushes harder as we part.

"Well thanks for the lessons good luck getting that couple back together I got to get to work.", I say waving as I head to the door.

I hit the bus as I ride to work. I pull out my cell to text Usui.

me-I'm headed to work now, how's the festival?

Usui- Well, make sure you wait for me after work so I can walk you home.

me- Of course I will see you then

As soon as I was to work I reverted to a girl and changed into a maid uniform. The dance would of been fun today, but this is better cause I get to see Usui at the end of the night.

"Angel-Chan your a lifesaver.", Satsuki says gushing "I'm so thankful you could close today for me so I could make the concert with Aoi."

"Sure thing you can count on me manager, and have fun with Aoi and tell him hi for me.", I say happily as I hug her before she leaves.

"Oh and Angel, be careful another girl from a maid café near here got assaulted last night.", she says as I nod.

"I'll do my best to be on my toes mam.", I say.

After she left I had this bad feeling, but I pushed it back and got to work taking care of my tables.

At one point I hear a crash and I whip around to see a pair of customers have broken there tea set. I'd seen them around before and to be honest they always give me the creeps.

The crouch by me as I clean the tea set smirking "Here let me help.", says one smugly.

"No masters let me handle this.", I say politely with a small smile.

"Oh Angel-Chan your the perfect maid", says his skinnier counterpart.  
"Such a good girl.", says the one by me as I get the feeling there trying to look up my can, or down my dress.

I'm so glad when they've paid and are gone but still can't shake the idea that something is wrong as I lock the front door and take out the trash as I finish up. I pull out my cell phone to call Usui while I finish.

"Hey I'm just finishing up.", I say heading to the upstairs part.

"I'm on my way, I can't wait to kiss those pretty little lips.", He says as I giggle and blush.

I put up chairs while I talk to Usui when I hear a noise.

"Just a sec Usui, I heard something.", I say as I approach the restrooms when out pops the two creepy guys from earlier.

"Hello Angel-Chan", says the fat one

"Angel, whose there?",Usui says as the skinny one pulls the trigger firing his tazer at me as pain surges throughout my body as I cry out

"Usui!", I shout dropping my phone before my world goes dark.

Usui's p.o.v.

My blood runs cold at the sound of Angel's pained cry as she says my name before I hear her phone fall down and as soon as I'm off the bus I run for Maid Latte. As I reach it a black limo stops in front of it and out comes that glasses guy with the short blond and the big guy that know Angel's a girl as I skid to a stop.

"Mr. Takumi what brings you here.", glasses says as I look in the window of Maid Latte and can see my girlfriend tied up against a wall with her head down.

I nod towards the window and the three other men get grim looks as we nod as if were thinking the same thing as Mori, as Angel calls him kicks the window open as we run through while glasses pulls his phone and dials a number.

"That's no way to treat a girl.", Honey says as the creeps look shocked before the little guy attacks them both knocking them to the ground as I rush to Angel and undo her bonds.

"Usui, you came.", she says her voice shaky as I lift her up just as the place fills with Ootori's police force as they take Angel's attackers out of here.

"I'll always come.", I say

"Even though I'm so troublesome. I'm sorry I worried you.", she says as I carry her to where Ootori gestures to a limo as we carefully get in , Mori taking Angel for a moment so I can get in before I take her back.

I stroke her hair as I whisper in her ears. "I should of been earlier.", I say.

"But you were right on time, The were arguing over first crack at me when you came in with the others.", she says snuggling against me.

"Thank you Kyoya-kun and Mori and Honey Senpai's as well.", she says.

We take her to the ER where she's treated and released with orders to take it easy due to the tazering. On the way home Honey gives us a ride to the apartment building as she falls asleep against me.

"You love her.", The big one states

"More than life.", I say kissing her head "So please make sure she takes it easy at the club this week, cause she will overdo it."

"Of course Taku-chan we'll take good care of Angel-Chan this week.", Honey says as Mori grunts when we get to the apartment building as Mori helps me out and they walk with me upstairs helping me with the doors until I get Angel to her apartment and tucked into her bed kissing her head good night.

"Taku-Chan, your a good boy.", Honey says before waving good bye to me. I return to my apartment and after a late night I to slept hard as I drifted on my couch.


	4. exam and club learns angels a chick

Haruhi's p.o.v.

Surprisingly the next couple days Angel wasn't at club so after they were done freaking as they discussed the physical exams I went up to Kyoya-sempai.

"Kyoya-sempai, where is Angel-Sempai?", I ask as the others looks up and Honey and Mori share a look.  
"Yes where is my other son?", Tamaki asks " He's missing."

"Cross-san is recovering from an assault at work yesterday. ", he says raising his glasses.

"What kind of injury?", Kaoru asks looking concerned.

"Angel-chan was tazered then tied up by her attacker, but me and Mori, with Kyo-chan and Taku-chan's help rescued Angel-chan before it got worse.", Honey says.

"Taku-chan wound up carrying Angel out."

"Who's Taku-chan?", Hikaru says.

" The next door neighbor.", Kyoya says

"Does anyone know where Angel-Sempai lives, I should drop in and make sure he doesn't need some help.", I say " I mean its the least I can do, he is helping with my debt."

"We'll all go.", Tamaki declares like a knight storming the castle.

Angel's p.o.v.

I was curled up on the couch watching Fairytail with Usui as we cuddled under a blanket.  
He'd taken today off of school to make sure I took today easy. He knows me so well.  
My coworkers have all visited and my boss picked up my uniform to fix the burns from the taser.  
And they'd all brought treats so my fridge was full, well of treats.

Usui, he hasn't let me up accept to use the restroom. If I wanted anything he got it. It's like a sickday accept my head's funny cause of a taser and not cause i'm sick.

I was currently wearing a baggy concert t-shirt but you could see my curves in it. I just didn't want anything tight on my taser burns. I also had a pair of black knit shorts and my hair was down as my boyfriend played with it.

Suddenly there was heavy banging on my door as I looked over at Usui.

"Wait here i'll get it.", he says getting up as I cock my head.

He opens the door to door and I can't see from my angle.

"Usui, whose at the door.", I say getting up as I walk over to him and spot the host club as I lean on him.

"Angel-sempai your a girl.", Hikaru says as he his brother and Tamaki look shocked.

"what's with the grubby clothes.", Kaoru says recovering first.

"You get shot with a taser in the chest and see if you wanna wear a bra or anything else tight right away over it.", I say smirking as Usui studies them.

"Angel you should be relaxing.", Usui then says "You guys may as well come in."  
As we lead them in and I plop on my couch as Usui occupies the spot next to me.

"I have another daughter not a son!", Tamaki finally says spluttering as I ignore him.

"So what's up, what did I miss today.", I say smiling as the others become at ease and begin to tell me about today's cosplay.

"Oh, that's so cool, I love kimonos. That's usually one of my favorite cosplay's at work.", I say happily.  
"Did you take any pictures."

"No, I'm afraid i didn't place any hidden camera's.", Kyoya says.

"Can't you just snap it with your smart phone, that's what we do at work. Oh I know wanna see my cosplay portfolio.", I say switching my tablet to my gallery and pulling out a cosplay file.

"I took all these with my cell phone or Usui's when he's up there or one of my friends take them and send it too me.", I say as I pass it to Kyoya first who begins to go through.

"Why do you have so many cosplays.", Hikaru says looking over Kyoya's shoulder.

"My job requires cosplay quite frequently, so you could say i'm a proffessional cosplayer.", I say.

"These are really cute.", Kaoru says.

"That's cause Angels so cute.", Hikaru says..

"Wait Angel why is this strange man here, your to young to live with a man.", Tamaki suddenly says.

"This is Usui Takumi, my boyfriend. He actually lives next door, he's here because.", I start.

"Because Angel needs to take it easy today, and if i don't watch her she's gonna try and do to much.", Usui says.

"Well I'm", he starts

"The Baka king who thought my girlfriend was a guy first.", Usui says flatly sending Tamaki to his emo corner.

"Whoa he can grow mushrooms anywhere.", I say then recover " So what's tommorrows day then?"

"No club, we have physical exams.", Kyoya says.

"Kyoya now we have to daughters to hide.", Tamaki says as the club starts to talk like i'm not here.

I look over at Usui who watches amused.

"Usui, I'm so glad your you, I don't think I could handle if your were that crazy.", I say.

"I don't like that they forgot you were here, not that i mind if others think your a dude, less guys to chase away from you.", he says.

Eventually the Club leaves thankfully and I get my homework caught up.

timeskip(*&amp;^&amp;^&amp;*

The next day were in a line waiting to get examined. "So Kyoya how are you gonna hide us?", I ask as Haruhi's chatting with the twins.

"Why the king has a plan.", he says pushing his glasses up.

"No I mean really.", I say rolling my eyes as he chuckles "we have a special clinic set up for you."

"Cool.", I say til me and Haruhi are yanked behind a curtain where a shirtless Tamaki puts on a brown wig and goes out pretending to be Haruhi which i record.

And I burst out laughing, as do the twins. Eventually I'm led with Haruhi who is holding my still laughing but to the clinic. We go behind a curtain where we start to remove our shirts and I'm down to a bra when this guy walks in and covers our mouths.

At said moment we here "Tamakick!", As the man's kicked away and Haruhi's covered in a shirt and i suddenly have Usui's Seika high blazer on me and am pulled protectively against him.

"One good looks that meet the eye." the twins say

"Two more wealth than you can imagine.", Kyoya says

"3 chivalry that can't over look", Mori

"The hideous wickedness of this world.", Honey

"The Ouran Host Club we're here watch out.", they all say together.

Soon we discover the man is a confused quack searching for his daughter at the wrong school and he's given a map and sent on his way.

"Senpai's can you leave now.", Haruhi says

"Haruhi your not still mad are you.", Tamaki says

"No its just me and Angel need to finish our exam as boys.", she says "And not cause your bribing me with Tuna."

"Hey you got bribed.", I say with a pout.

"I'll make you crepes for breakfast.", Usui whispers in my ear.

"Ok I'm good now.", I say as Tamaki tries to glomp Haruhi.

Afterwards I give Usui his jacket back.

"Thank you Usui, your always there when I need you, it's like a sixth sense you have.", I say as we get on the bus.

"I'll always be there for you my Angel.", he says as he hugs me to him "Cause I won't loose you twice."


	5. Renge,

I skipped into the Host club today with a mission on my mind. I needed the help of a cake eating Lolita boy. Thankfully I was early.

"Hey Honey-Sempai!", I say skipping over to him and Mori.

"Hey Angel-Chan.", he says looking up for eating cake as Mori nods at me.

"Are you buisy Sunday?", I ask.

"Why do you ask?", he says.

flashback38630

"Misa, Angel its terrible!", Erika says upset.

"What's the problem?", Misaki says placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Remember that guy from last years eating contest?", she says.

"You mean the one who tricked you into agreeing to a date if he won the sweets eating contest?", I say deadpanning.

"Yea he's entering the contest again this year.", she says "And he tricked me again." as me and Misaki face palm.

"Ok I'll enter again, don't worry Erika I'll protect you.", Misaki says.

"Or instead of puking cause you ate to much again, I can ask a friend that can win and you can ask your boyfriend so we'll increase odds someone wins.", I say happily.

"No it's ok I can do it.",she says

"Well I'm still gonna ask my clubmate.",I say.

flashback overU*^^%&amp;

"So you see, it'd be a big help if you entered and won.",I say as I hand Honey the flyer and his eyes shimmer at reading it.

"So to help you, and your friend all I have to do is enter a sweets eating contest?",He asks and I nod.

"Sure Angel-chan!", he says. "Thanks Honey your the best.", I say glomping him as he giggles.

Eventually we're all hosting and in kimono's again. I love Kimono's. I could actually hide my assets without wrapping if I wanted.

"So Honey tells me he's entering an eating contest at your work Angel.", he says.

"Ya, I'm so glad he said yes. Now I just gotta stop Misa from entering to, cause she got sick the last time this happened.", I say giggling as we watch Tamaki pile candies on Haruhi.

"Is your boyfriend doing the cooking for this event.", he asks.

"Yes he is, and the sadist likes to increase the size of the servings as he goes.", I say chuckling "I think it's so eaters drop out faster."

"How is it that a Walker is living next door to you and working in a maid cafe part time for free, when he's a computer genius?", he asks.

"Careful Kyoya-kun for every answer theres a dozen questions.", I say smirking "And I think he works in the cafe to be closer to me. Gives him an excuse to be there everyday."

"Hey there's a new girl.", says Haruhi as the twins run toward her but she cringes.

Then Tamaki runs to her but she starts hurling insults at him.

"Hey that's not very nice.", I say.

"You wouldn't by any chance be...", Kyoya says.

"Kyoya my fiance.", she says flooring the others as I just smirk.

The club is quickly closed as Tamaki enters his emo corner.

She then starts spewing stuff about Kyoya helping a kitten and stuff. And then It clicks she's talking about an Otome game, while the others are staring.

"Renge are you talking about Oki Doki Memorial?", I ask and she nods.

"Otaku's there both Otaku's", the others freak.

"How'd you figure it out Angel-chan?", Kaoru asks.

"I get paid to cosplay, I had to cosplay as one of the guys once.", I say.

"You look like Goemen- Akira. The bad boy haunted by a scaring past",she says pointing at me as I gesture her way.

"So your not really engaged Kyoya?", Tamaki asks.

"Nope she's nuttier than a fruitcake.", I say as she goes on a rambling spree and I look up.

"Catch ya guys later, got to work.", I say leaving as I wave off heading out to where to my surprise my boyfriend's waiting on his bike holding out my helmet which I take as we ride off.

"So did he say yes.",Erika says as soon as we enter the door.

"Honey says he'd be more than happy to do it.", I say smirking before I go in back to change.

I come out in my bunnymaid costume to my blushing boyfriend. Well I guess I look ok.

I head out and eventually I spot two clubmates with mrs. Hitachiin another regular.

"Welcome Masters.", I smile as I bow as the two twins study me.

"Angel-chan, your so cute in that costume, your manager's outdid herself again.", she says.

"Why thank you.", I say " I think I look pretty cute myself. What about you Hikaru, and Kaoru.", I say looking at each of the twins individually.

"How did you know our names?", Kaoru asks

"Better yet how did you tell us apart?", Hikaru says.

"One, I think I'd recognize my own club mates, even though they don't recognize me. And two I see you as individuals not a unit.", I say smiling "Now let me take you to your table."

"Cross-sempai?", Kaoru says as I smile and nod.

"Hai.", I say happily as I lead them to there table.

"That does look cute on you.", Hikaru says.

"Thank you Hikaru.", I say as I give them there menus and receive there orders pretty quickly.

"So I see the Baka twins from your club are out there.",Usui says as he looks over there order.

"Ya there here.", I say "I just hope they wouldn't do anything to get me in trouble. But then again there mom's here so maybe they'll behave." as we share a chuckle.

"If you did lose your job, or needed a place we'd just bump up our time table, I can't say I'd be upset.", He says making me blush as he tilts my head so he intently stares in my eyes making me blush.

"Oh and I won't be at Seiki for much longer." he adds.

"Why not?", I say.

"My family wants me in a high class school.", he says rolling his eyes "They think Miyabigaoka."

"But you hated it there.", I say pouting as he plays with my hair.

"I know.", he says.

"To bad you couldn't just convince them to send you to Ouran instead.", I say "It's probably higher class then Miyabigaoka."

"That would be preferrable.", he says "Maybe I can convince them to choose Ouran." I take the twins food and drinks as soon as there ready out to there table.

"Thanks Angel-chan.", they say together as there mom smirks.

"Now boys, Angel-chan is one of my favorite maids here so no harrassing her if you come back without me. Cause if I come back from out of town and learn you boys may have cost her an income...", there mom starts.

"Oh, I'm sure the boys wouldn't risk my income, since I'm living alone if I lost my apartment cause I lost my job I'd be on the street.", I say looking at them as they look at me intently.

The next day club is closed due to a meeting and Renge's management.

"I got it, Renge's being here will tap into Haruhi's feminine side. She's got no female friends only those shady twins", he starts.

"Seriously, last I checked I'm still a chick.", I say

"Ya but you dress like a dude.", he says.

"Cause you had me join the club thinking i was a dude. Just cause my hoodie was baggie didn't mean I was a dude.", I say.

"Mommy Angel's using dirty boy words.", He whines.

"I'm about to slap dad up the backside of his head.", I mutter.

Eventually Renge enters with a basket of slightly burnt cookies.

Then more madness ensues as I watch Honey eat one say its burnt and get grabbed by Mori after throwing the cookie and insulting it causing Renge to go Medusa on him.

Haruhi tries one resulting in her being licked by the twins, and molested by Tamaki.

Suddenly she's yelling and calling everyone but me and Kyoya lukewarm.

Then it moves to us making a movie.

I'm the bad boy with a heart of gold. Crazy french chick.

As Honey threatens Haruhi I step out.

"Hey, no one threatens my boys", I say glaring as I give a smirk with a tooth pick in my mouth before Honey breaks down causing Renge to freak on him.

"Whoa chill Renge.", I say "It's cool."

I go to dry off with Haruhi who chats with Tamaki before we're called.

"These guys have volunteered to help. there related to the Yakuza and are gonna play our bad guys.", She says as I get a bad feeling.

"No we want out.", they complain and start to shove renge who hits Haruhi into a wall.

"Hey that's not cool.", I say as the other pulls a blade. "We can talk this out."

"He swings the thing at me and I block as I back up but not fast enough cause he slices my arm, glad I just had a t-shirt on.  
"Angel!", comes a shout "As another voice shouts Haruhi." Then before I know it Tamaki and Usui have each of the boys pinned to the wall.

"Which one of you started this?", Tamaki snarls.

"It's not there fault they were provoked.", Haruhi says.

"Tell my arm that!", I say as Tamaki releases his and hurries to Haruhi.

"Haruhi are you ok.", he says as I clutch my arm.

"It's my contact.", she says "It came out."

"You found a way to cry without tears your a real host now.", he says.

"And cut that was great accept for Haruhi's contact.",Renge shouts  
I hear the camera smash as a cop grabs the guy Usui's holding and he hurries to me pushing his jacket to my arm.

"Kyoya!"

"Renge stop being a pest you've gotten Angel hurt.", Kyoya says.  
"This way.",Mori says leading us to the infirmary where I get my stitches.

"Thank you Mori, Usui.",I say as they nod while Usui has a firm look.

Then next day Renge arrives and apologizes dragging Haruhi off while Tamaki whines as Usui enters.

"Usui, Your early.", I say.

"I start here tommorrow.", He says "I need to be closer by to protect you." making me blush

"Interesting.", Kyoya says


	6. Eating contest and fighting twins

Angel's p.o.v.

Maid sama was bustling as the competitors for the eating contest arrived as well as the watchers.  
Honey and Mori were early, but Misaki instead of asking her boyfriend to enter entered again in disguise.  
No matter though cause he heard anyways cause I got a flyer dropped randomly at his apartment.

Usui was already in the kitchen working on his magnificent creations, that he'd been making me sample everyday until time. Surprisingly none of the other hosts were here, not that I mind only 4 have been to my work, meaning Tamaki and Haruhi are the only ones not here ever. Though Kyoya wasn't here during working hours.

I'd however done some checking and learned Tamaki had a party for his dad he had to attend and Kyoya had stuff to review for his dad. And the twins were helping with a fashion show. And it all happend randomly last minute, cause I'd spoken to there parents.

Ya Kyoya could be discreet, but not the twins and that could get me in trouble for knowing Honey, maybe not but gotta dot those I's and cross those T's.

Eventually the contest began. Mori sat in the crowd as I came out with the other maids each time there was a new dessert. Honey was of course thrilled, more so each time his opinion was asked.  
I had to admit I found sadistic amusement in Misaki's plight as she got fuller knowing she'd go at least till the dummy after the date with Erika gave up.

"I see your enlarging the desserts each course.", I say smirking as I come to the back to grab another plate.

"Yes I guess it's my sadistic side, its more fun that way don't you think.", he says smirking back evily.

"I think it's funny how green Misa-chan's turning.", I say "But she could never resist your heavenly treats could she." as I grin back but before I grab the plate he pulls me against him.

"The only one I want having a difficulty resisting me is you.", he says by my ear making a pleasant shiver go down my spine as I blush.

I return to the floor with the next dessert with the other girls as the idiot trio drop out and I get to punish one by flicking his head making him fall hard before I let out a cutsy giggle.

Hours go by and were down to a three way with Misa's boyfriend verse Honey verse Misaki dressed as a boy.

And much to Misa's surprise after she drops, Honey defeats her boyfriend just narrowly.

"So Mr. Hanizoku, How did you like the desserts today.", my manager asks him now that he's won.

"They were all wonderful, I've never had so many kinds of wonderful sweets.", he says.

"So which maid will you be photographed with.", she says.

"Why Angel-chan.", he says making me giggle and we pose together and he's given his picture.

Later in the Alley out back I'm standing with Honey, Mori, Usui, and Erika.

"Thank you so much for winnining Honey-Sama, if you hadn't I'd of had to go on that really bad date and it could of cost me my job.", Erika says bowing.

"The pleasure's all mine, making girls happy is a host's job, and getting to eat a ton of sweets is the bonus. Plus I got a coupon for cake and a picture with Angel-chan, when I was already more than happy to help my friend.", Honey says.

"Thanks again guys, I appreciate it, see you at school tommorrow.", I say as Erika kisses the two seniors on the cheeks before waving and taking off. "I've gotto go find Misa since her boyfriend probably didn't and I bet she's ready to puke."

"See you then Angel-chan.", Honey says as I take Usui's hand.

"Ready to save Misaki-chan.", Usui asks.

"No, I'd rather enjoy you like this a little longer.", I say as he blushes a little "But I should make sure the dummy's ok."

We buy a ginger ale as we look for Misaki and eventually find her crashed out on the same bench.  
"Misa, here this may help settle your tummy.", I say setting it by her head.

"I said we didn't need help to save Erika.", she says.  
"And I told you we needed someone who could win, so one of us didn't get ourselves sick eating to many sweets.", I say " You need to rely on you friends sometime, just like they rely on you."

"I don't like to rely on others, they'll let me down. Like you. You rely on Usui and others to much.", she says.

I look up at Usui "Thats cause Usui broke my wall, and I don't miss it.", I say smiling up at Usui "Until Usui, I had no one to rely on. And then I met you and started at Maid Latte and got all these wonderful friends.  
I don't mind relying. "

"When if they let you fall?", she asks.

"Then I know someone will catch me.", I say smiling.

The next day I got ready for school and looked boyish as Usui came in while I made my hair up.  
He looked amazing in the blue blazer and slacks for Ouran.

"You know they may bring you in the club, you make a better looking guy than I do.", I say smirking as he makes us breakfast.

"That's because your a beautiful girl.", he says as we sit together and he pulls me in by my tie for a kiss that melts my insides.

We have a nice breakfast together before catching the bus to Ouran. Upon arriving the girls eyes are on me and my boyfriend walking together chatting happily.  
"Who's the handsome boy with Angel-kun.", "He and Angel-kun look close." and so on. Not surprising that accept for gym me and Usui have all the same classes.

Usui's p.o.v.

After the incident with the lady manager I'd decided to convince my family Ouran was a better fit and it worked. Angel was recovering at the time and could of been more seriously injured by those punks.  
I needed to make sure I was where I could protect her.

I not sat near her in class and I watch her noticing how her pen sat at the end of her lip as she listened.  
She looked so cute, how could no one else tell she was a girl all this time.

Her lavender eyes looked intent as she gazed. After class we were flooded by girls in ugly yellow dresses when lunch came.

"Usui, ready for lunch.", she asked which I hear over the other the banana's easy.

"Hai.", I say as I follow her and we decide to go to the courtyard before free period.

We eat a very peacefull lunch as we chat quietly. "Tamaki-san get out from behind the bush.", she says and I smirk having noticed it as well.

"Angel-chan, what is my precious daughter doing eating with this boy.", he says.

"He lives next to me, and sometimes works with me. We're usually together.", she says innocently "  
He's my boyfriend." causing her to blush.

Thats cause she's mine. And she doesn't like being alone accept sleeping. I swear it looks like he fainted almost.

"But how.", he says.

"I asked her.", I say.

A little while later we're at the host club and due to a visit to the chairmans office Angel's late.  
And the twins are fighting.

"Angel your late.", Kyoya says.

"Chairman stopped us.", she says as he nods "What's up with them."

"Haruhi told them apart and they got mad and started fighting.", Kyoya says.

"You mean that's hard.", Angel says echoing my thoughts.

I look up as a chair comes toward Angel pulling out of the way into my chest as the chair crashed and am rewarded with Angel's blush.

"Thank you Usui.", she says softly then the moments ruined by the fangirls yelling "Kawaii, Usui-senpai saved Angel-Senpai. Moe, moe."

"Anything for my Angel", I whisper by her ear.

"If she wasn't dressed as a boy I'd of pressed my lips to hers by now.

The idiot twins kept up the arguing for days so club had to be closed but still met.  
And Angel was almost hit again when they threw stuff and again I saved her in the lunch room.

Later I was a little late and she got a cut to her head from what it was I couldn't tell.  
"Angel", I say.

"It's ok it's just a bumb and a little cut.", she says.

"First aid kit's in the kitchen.", Kyoya says reading my mind as I pushed down the urge to hit the twins.

I pulled Angel in the kitchen and she sat on the counter as I cleaned up her cut and iced her bump.  
"Your always having to take care of me.", she says looking up at me "But I still owe you for the saves earlier." as she grabs my tie pulling me against her before she pulls me the rest of the way and presses her lips to mine. "I love you Usui." she whispers when we pull apart.

We then here yelling from the other room and run in intime to discover the entire fight was faked making me pretty mad as Tamaki and Haruhi looked deflated. They faked it to trick Haruhi into letting them come over and as a cure for boredom.

"Kyoya am I gonna be in trouble if I kick the snot out of them.", Angel asks.

"As tempting as it is we need them hosting again", Kyoya says.

"Angel we have to go to work.", I say as her face lights up.

"Cool, If Misaki, or Honoka sees this lump I wouldn't wanna be the twins.", she says grinning evilly as I throw her over my shoulder.

"By guys beware maids for a few days.", she says giggling.


	7. Date

Angel's p.o.v.

I was questioned heavily at work about my cut, and Misaki was ready to castrate them.

I was thrilled it was a non cosplay day though, as I'd take orders to and from Usui, more thrilled cause I can skip club the next day due to an earlier shift.

Eventually the twins mom enters the shop to my surprise as I get her table.

"Angel-chan what happened to your head?", she asks.

"Well the twins got a little rambunctious today and I got hit by a flying object.", I say as I hand her a menu , "But luckily my boyfriend had begun going to Ouran and was able to fix it up." as I cock my head and sweetly.

"Well I will be having words with my boys, it wouldn't due to show up and have to have a different maid because my boys got to rough.", she says.

"Hai, but please I didn't want to tattle on them. But what can I get you mistress.", I say as she looks.

"Green tea, and the milk cake today.", she says and I write that down.

"Good choice as usual I'll have that right out.", I say smiling at her before taking her order to the back giving Usui the slip while I get her tea.

"How's your head.", he asks looking at me in concern.

"It'll be fine, just a little tender.", I say "We both know I've had way worse."

"Yes but the only mark I wish to see on you is the one made when I leave love bites down your neck.", he says as he grabs me pulling me against him nuzzling my neck making me blush.

"Oh I walked in on a moment of Moe!", my manager says making me blush harder as he chuckles against my neck. The rest of the evening is like that as he teases me making me blush when I come back until we head home.

We hurry our way back sharing an umbrella since the rain has come in between buses. So we huddled against each other, and enjoyed this time since tommorrow at school I have to act as a boy, and most times we can't act as a couple because of the Host Club.

I'm currently wearing Usui's hoodie with my hair down and my jeans from earlier and he's wearing a white dress shirt and Khaki's his sleeves still rolled up. Occassionally when we'd be stopped waiting for a bus he'd be rubbing my arms to try and keep me warmer. We hurried our way back to the apartment building and as we finally entered the building were thankful it was warm when we were inside.

We each went to our own apartments to change into dry clothes and I started a kettle of tea while I warmed myself up.

Usui arrived just as I'd pulled the kettle off setting it on the table next to my leftover home work and he plopped by me pouring us each a cup and putting honey in mine as we quietly started our homework.

We occasionally lean on each other as we work, like we're afraid we'll be pulled apart by force.  
At some point I fell asleep my head on his lap, only to wake up in the morning, my head in the same spot as my boyfriend rests sitting upright his head up on the headrest still asleep as his hand rests on my back.

I study his peaceful expression as he starts to stir.

"Hey baby.", I say sleepily as he blinks looking at me with a smirk.

"If only I could wake up like this every morning.", he says making me smile as he strokes my face.

"Soon, Usui. The deadline day's coming soon.", I say.

"Not soon enough.", he says.

Usui's p.o.v.

The morning continued pleasantly as did the rest of the day since we could skip that idiotic club.  
Angel found out later at work the fight had been faked from the twins whose mother dragged them in and made them apologize for hitting her in the head.

So when sunday came round and we both had a day off, after our laundry was done we went walking together. She was so adorable in her pink skater skirt and tank top as we swung our arms enjoying the street market.

Today was set to be perfect, we'd relax together, shop, eat out. Then I'd ask her to move my ring to her hand and off the necklace.

Then we'd have dinner in and I'd make her her favorite.

As we walk she wraps her other hand around my arm she's holding leaning her head on my shoulder as we talk.

Her lavender eyes sparkle and it's so nice to have her being my Angel, not Angel-kun, not Angel-chan. Just my Angel and her eyes that currently were only for me. No club, no Maid Latte, no one else.  
Hey phone rang a few times but she said it was just Kyoya and turned it to vibrate and sent it to voice mail.

She deserved this. To be happy, and smiling.

We grabbed a churro and found a seat in the park as we split it sharing kisses.

"Usui-kun what are you doing cheating on Angel-chan.", suddenly comes a booming idiots voice as me and Angel both face palm as we look up at Tamaki.

"Tamaki-kun, where else would I be but at Usui's side.", she asks sweetly as I pull her closer to me.

"Oh.", he says blushing "Oh Kawaii, daddy's daughter is so cute. But come we have somewhere to go as a family." as he grabs her hand as I lock mine on her smacking his away shocking him.

"Do not go grabbing my girlfriend and dragging her so casually.", I say glaring at him as I pull her against me.

"Tamaki-kun, isn't it obvious there on a date.", Kyoya says popping up as he adjusts his glasses "By the way Angel why didn't you get your cell?"

"Duh, I'm on a date with my boyfriend.", she says "It's the only time we've had alone in a few weeks"

"Well we're going as a club, Haru-chan too.", says the twins popping up.

"Usui, what do you say we hop on the nearest bus and escape so we can continue our date.", she says and I nod as I pull her up scooping her bridal style.

"Then you leave me no choice.", I say in my british accent as she wraps her arms around my collar as I find a break and run for the bus stop getting on just as the doors close and leaving the hosts with there jaws dropped.

I smirk amused as I sit with my girlfriend whose giggling, and we go over the different stops so we can know where to get off next. "You know they'd never expect us to stay on and get off where we got on.", she says making me smirk as I kiss her.

"Your so devious.", I say tasting the churro on her lips.

We eventually after a few stops with hosts at them get off at the stop near Maid Latte and we go in the front.

"Angel-chan why are you here?", her boss and Misaki ask together.

"The host club is stalking our date, we're trying to lose them.", I say.

"Misa, help me this is my only day off, and our first date in weeks.", she says giving Misaki puppy eyes.

"Go through the back we'll sneak you away.", the manager says.

"And I'll distract them.", Misaki says cracking knuckles as we go to the back waiting and watching through the doors as the hosts enter.

"This is where my daughter Angel-chan works?", the blond idiot could be heard as Misa-chan intercepts them while we slip out the back and grab a cab while

Misa texts me.

"We have them slowed down. Luckily its western cosplay day and we were able to tie the blond one up thinking he was part of the show."

"Usui I'm so sorry about the club.", she says as we finally get to our lunch destination.

"Don't be, it made our date interesting right?", I say and she nods as I peck her lips.  
After eating ramen together we leave and go to another park where we sit down together on the grass.

"Angel, with the day coming sooner I wanted to do this right.", I say unhooking her necklace with my ring.

"I think it's time this goes here." as I move the ring to her left hand ring finger.

"Usui!", she says pressing her lips on mine in answer as I wrap my arms around her "I love you Usui."

"I love you my Angel.", I say.


	8. Maid goes to the Aqua garden

Angels po.v

I was leaned comfortably against my boyfriend as we shared earbuds, playing Skillet, while doing some reading as we rested on a park bench. I was wearing a pink tank top with my hair down and jean shorts with white flip flops, while Usui had on jeans and a white No Fear t-shirt and black sketchers.  
My legs were stretched out as his arm draped over my shoulder and we were in a happy bubble. Content.

But like all happy bubbles mine had to burst. I was jolted from my reading as I was tossed over someone's shoulder ripping out my earbuds and making me drop my book and sandles.

"Target aquired.", says the second twin.

"You know you have a bony shoulder.", I grumble only being able to see said twin's backside.

"Hand over my girlfriend, I won't have you grabbing her so casually.", Usui growls

"No can do we're under boss's orders.", they say together. "Gotta get you guys in the limo."

I roll my eyes as they turn walking and Kaoru's shoulder digs into my gut. "Kaoru put me down your shoulders digging in my stomach.", I grumble.

"Eh you'll be fine for a few minutes.", the twins say only for said twin to gasp for air dropping me only to be scooped up by Usui.

"I warned you.", Usui says raising an eyebrow "Not to handle what's mine so casually."  
as he holds me to him possesively making my heart flutter.

"You guys just had to ask.", I say as Usui gently sets me back on my feet as I grab my bag and he kneels and gets our books while the twins glare at him as I put our books in my messenger bag.

"He didn't have to be so rough.", Hikaru says.

"Let's just say Usui's very protective of me.", I say as Usui takes my hand and intertwines our fingers.  
"Also why are you trying to drag me off I have to go to work later?"

"It's a surprise.", they say grabbing our free hands dragging us off and practically tossing us in the limo as Usui moves to soften my landing when he does. The glare he gives the twins has them quaking as he helps me on the seat.

"Angel-chan, Usui-chan, you made it.", say a giggling Honey seated by Mori and a pouting Haruhi.

"You got kidnapped too Haruhi?", I ask.

"Ya I was all set to do laundry.", she says as we share a look "You?"

"Relaxing with my boyfriend before I have to go to my job later.", I say as me and Usui get comfortable me leaning on him again and his arm draped again.

"I'm sure we can have you back in time for work Angel-chan.", Honey says.

Before I know it we're in this large indoor water park. "A jungle in the middle of Japan?", Haruhi says as I look around. So this was the resort Mr. Ootori was talking about.

I looked around with Usui as Haruhi spoke with Kyoya and Tamaki. "Kyoya, you do understand I have to be at work later.", I say "Usui can stay if he wants but I have to close tonight.", I say.

"We'll be sure to have you to your place of employment in time.", he says

"Actually I have my points saved up again.", Usui says quietly in my ear.

"Oh, what cosplay is tonight again.", I ask him as he smirks.

"Magic Mermaids.", he says blushing lightly.

"Ok time for the girls to change into there swimsuits.", says the twins shoving me and Haruhi in a room with a pair of identical twin maids looking at us evily.

They proceed to show us swimsuit after swim suit. Haruhi freaked at one that was just strings as I heard a thump outside. I guess that was Tamaki or the twins, as another skimpy one is offered to me. "Is that see through!?", I shout jumping back blushing hard.

Usui's p.o.v.

I sit while the Tamaki and the twins listen in on the girls reactions to swim suits. It was amusing to hear Haruhi-san complain one was just strings causing a nose bleed before he falls. "Is that see through!?", calls my Angel making my ears feel warm and making me feel a little irritated when the twins fall over with gushing bloody noses as I feel a light trickle from my nose and grab a hankie.

I wipe my nose and notice it's trickling a little blood. Hmm, not that I couldn't picture my girlfriend's body in it. Soon Haruhi exits in a bathing cap and pink frilly one piece but Tamaki makes her put on a yellow pull over.

"Usui, is it clear.", comes my Angel's sweet voice.

"Yes the idiots are gone.", I say leaning on a wall as she comes out in a black tankini with silver bows on it.

"Does it look ok?", she says looking at me cutely as she shifts rubbing the back of her head.

"Beautiful.", I say pulling her to me.

"You look good to.", she says refering to me now in the green swim trunks and a hawaiian shirt as she wraps her arms around me pecking my lips.

We do eventually come out and are approached first by Honey Sempai inviting us to eat cake and have a drink.

"I was thinking me and Usui could do the water slides first if he doesn't mind.", she says smiling at me as I throw her over my shoulder Tarzan style.

"The water slides it is.", I say as we head over and go down together her squealing as we go down together before landing in the pool with a big splash.

Where she begins to splash me as I grab and dunk her before we climb out after a quiet communication where we go get a drink.

"How long have you two known each other.", Kyoya asks approaching us.

"Not long enough.", I say smiling at Angel who blushes.

"I just wonder because accept for when you attended different schools, your rarely far from Angel.", glasses says adjusting his specks.

"That's because I'm her private stalker.", I say "I'd follow her into the changing room if she'd let me."

"Usui!", she gasps blushing as Kyoya writes in his book "hentai." she then face palms and I chuckle.

"Only for you.", I say as a platform rises drawing our attention as Renge rants about lackluster character analysis of Honey and wearing a innertube with pink bunnies, as I rest my arm around her shoulder as she leans into me and goes on about who she's cosplaying as before she vanishes.

"So boss if it's ok as her to dress like that why can't Haruhi show off her swimsuit?", the twins ask.

"It's not right for a young lady to show that much skin to anyone who isn't her husband.", Tamaki says.

"What about Angel, you let her run around in her swimsuit.", they say pointing as he looks at Angel then holds an ugly pullover out to her.

"You should cover up as well.", he says as she rolls her eyes.

"No, it'll get all soggy and heavy in the pool.", she says.

"Usui, your her boyfriend you convince her.", he says.

"The only other thing I have interest in her wearing right now isn't that thing. ", I say thinking of the mermaid costume for later "Although if we were alone I wouldn't mind her wearing less."

"Hentai.", she says blushing as I smirk.

"No daddy says no. How dare you talk so perverted to my daughter.", Tamaki says as the twins fire water on him.

"Hey Tamaki water fight first to get it in the face loses.", the twins say.

"No way.", he says.

"Oh Haruhi, we think we should honeymoon in Maui, And Angel you can join us for a threesome after.", the twins shout as Angel tugs my hand.

"Come on Usui, lets ignore them and check out the current pool.", she says tugging my hand making me follow her to the tide pool as the twins and Tamaki fight.  
We get in as Honey is riding in his innertube and I swim backwards as she swims forward against the current when we hear a alarm and look up as a giant wave comes our way, and I grab Angel pulling her against me as it hits and soon we're all three coughing up water.

"Angel-chan, Usui-chan are you ok?", Honey says as Angel looks over me as I do her to make sure we're unscathed.

"Yea.", we say together "You.".

"I'm fine but we best find the others.", Honey says and we nod as I get up and offer Angel a hand helping her up. We begin to wander through this large jungle that some crazy person designed since there are wild animals wandering around. I take Angel's hand and lace my fingers in hers and she gives me a greatful look for whatever comfort my hand may offer.

On the way we stumble across a large jungle cat. "What idiot thinks that is a good idea?", Angel says echoing my thoughts as I stare at it with her and Honey behind me. "Where's my gun when I need it."

"You own a gun Angel.", Honey says wide eyed.

"Later Honey-Senpai.", I say keeping my eyes on the cat as we hear yelling a distance away sounding like Haruhi.

"Honey can you swing on the vines.", Angel says.

"Ya why?", he says

"Swing to Haruhi, if the others are with her bring help.", she says.

"You should go too.", I say.

"Usui, you wouldn't leave me. I'm not leaving you.", she says firmly.

"I'll be back fast guys.", he says climbing up the tree and swinging off. I spot and grab a large branch to block in case he strikes as he stares at us.

"Angel.", I say.

"Don't say it Usui, we've made it through worse, we're not gonna lose each other now.", she says as the thing gets ready to pounce and jumps knocking me over as I try to hold its head away as its jaws snap at me.

"Usui!", she shouts upset and I notice the cat yell as she hits it with my dropped branch getting it's attention as she glares at it. "Get off my boyfriend you mangy cat!"

"Angel run!", I shout.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere without you Usui.", she says hitting the cat again as it roars at her as I try and knock the distracted cat off me as she keeps it's attention. We then hear a gunshot and the cat cries out and collapses on me unconcious and is quickly lifted off me by Mori to my surprise who then helps me up as Angel practically tackles me in a hug.

"Are you hurt?", Tamaki asks as Angel looks over me having me remove my shirt as she inspects my bruising from the cat. I grab my worried maid and pull her against me wrapping my arms around her as I hold her shaking form close as I stroke her hair reminding me that she's safe as my adrenaline goes down.

"I'm fine now.", I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Let's get those bruises looked at mr Takumi.", Kyoya says and I nod as I follow him walking with Angel against me my arm resting on her shoulder.

Angel calls her boss and tells her what happened and Misaki agrees to cover understanding this is a crazy  
host club issue.

By now she's gone and returned to change into her own clothes and I've changed into mine.  
As we leave the twins complain how next time we should go to the beach.

Tamaki whines that the girls would hate that.

"Actually a beach would be really pretty.", Angel says smiling at me as she holds my hand.

"Ya I don't like water parks but a beach would be fun.", Haruhi says.

"The beach it is.", Tamaki says shouting.

"You know Kyoya's probably gonna make me host and be a boy at the beach.", she says eyeing him.

"Ya good thing this summer we're going to that beach resort with your manager.", I say as she looks at me happily.

"Oh ya with the hotspring coupons.", she says smiling taking my hand. Later that night we return to our apartments, and we curled up on her couch to cuddle while watching the movie not wanting to be apart after the days scare as her Hello Kitty blanket warmed us.


	9. The beach

Angel's p.o.v.

"I got it!", I shouted blocking the latest shot the twins made as we played volleyball.

It was me and Usui's team verse the twins team. As promised the Host club dragged us to the beach, only it was as Hosts much to Usui's annoyance which he made known. Especially after hearing the twins go on and on about swimsuits for me and Haruhi.

So now we were creaming them in volleyball as revenge. Usui was going really hard on them much to there chagrin. It was kinda hot having Usui in competitive mode, but sadly I have to pretend I'm a boy so no oggling my all days to be stuck as a boy, uhg. Usui only gets so Kyoya can watch him.

Another volley comes our way and Usui dives and I assist sending it over scoring on the twins again. "Good one Usui!", I say enthustiastically as he gives me a nod as the ball rolls away on the twins side with them chasing it as part of there brotherly love act.

"We're not gonna finish our game are we.", he says as they've gone to bug Haruhi and complain this isn't Fiji or something.

"I guess not.", I answer as the girls wander off "Lets get some water." We go to where it's being kept and sit down on the sand to drink up. I'm thankful for the distance I have between myself and the Hosts and guests because I can take a break from pretending I'm a boy which I do as I scoot closer to Usui.

"I can't wait until we go with your manager to there beach trip to the resort.", Usui says resting an arm on his knee "Then these guys who keep you as a boy won't be around and we can be us on the beach."

"Me too.", I say "Not that there bad, it's just a pain pretending to be a boy all the time. Then if I have to cosplay as a boy at work I'm one all day. "

"The only reason I tolerate it is because less men are looking at what's mine.", Usui says

"Usui, I don't need other men. As long as I'm with you they don't exist.", I say smiling as he smirks.

"So Angel, Usui how long have you two known each other?", comes the shadow king's voice.

"Not long enough.", I answer smirking as I feel Usui place a hand on my shoulder as he leans on me. From a distance it looks like we're best buddies but I know my Usui and it's more of a possesive meaning to it.

"We bumped into each other during our worst times and we've been together as friends first, then everything else followed.", Usui says turning to look at me "Although she drew me like a moth to flame."

I can feel my blush darken as it forms from the love in his gaze.

"I can see you two are quite serious.", Kyoya says.

"I'm always devoted when it comes to my Angel. She is my fiance after all.", he says as Kyoya's eyes widen.

"Is this true. Why did know one tell daddy?", Tamaki says grabbing and glomping me out of no where only to be pushed off by Usui.

"It never came up.", I say as Usui eyes Tamaki

"And you have her parading as a boy, so It wouldn't.", Usui says .

"What I can't figure is why there's so little information on you two.", Kyoya says.

"Your not the only one whose good with computers Kyoya.", I say leaning towards Usui as I tilt my head. "So how you gonna find Haruhi's fear."

"How'd you know?", Tamaki gasps.

"Everyone freaks over a centipede but Haruhi, twins drag you in a huddle, now she's off being dragged around as people try to scare her, whats to figure out.", Usui says.

"Angel's pics are a prize also, the twins are just scared of Usui.", Kyoya says as Usui glares.

"While you guys chat Usui, I'm gonna check out the view from on top of that cliff down the beach.", I say getting up rolling my eyes.

"And I'll get your pictures.", he says looking annoyed.

Soon I'm on the cliff and a few fan girls join me.

"It's so pretty up here.", one says.

"Hey Haruhi.", Another shouts waving.

"Be careful up there.", Haruhi yells.

"I'm up her Haruhi, It'll be ok.", I say waving back.

"This would make a great picture.", I say.

"Ya it would or the location for a first kiss.", says a young fan girl.

"Ah it would, A kiss tasting sweetly of the one you love at sunset after a long walk on the beach.", I say cocking my head as I study it dreamily thinking of Usui as they swoon.

"Hey there's chicks up here.", comes a slurring voice as I turn to face two drunks coming up to the cliff.

"Leave this is a private beach.", says one girl as I cross my arms taking on an emotionless glare.

"Then we can be alone right?", says the second drunk grabbing the girls arm.

"Hey let her go , your girlfriend Rosy misses you.", I say removing his arm off her.

"Leave them alone", Shouts Haruhi throwing crabs at the other.

"Run and get help fast!", I shout " Go now!" as I side kick the one I removed knocking him off and blocking the girl so she can escape. Then tossing him into his buddy as we have the other girls run too.

Moron one grabs Haruhi as I fight moron two. "Put my friend down now!" , I growl out giving him a black eye as the other says some taunting things to Haruhi before throwing her off the cliff

"Haruhi No!", I shout as Tamaki runs by in a blur diving off after her as the one I'm fighting hits me in the face due to my distraction only to get punched in the side of his face knocking him down as the twins begin to pummel the two now fallen drunks as I look over to Usui whose now placed himself between me and the guy.

As soon as the cops cart him off Usui turns to inspect me for wounds and only finds a black eye and a couple bruises before pulling me against him in a tight hug. Soon Kyoya's taken my statement and had the guys id's taken before having them carted off as we head down to the beach where Tamaki's returned carrying Haruhi wrapped in his shirt.

Usui's arm hung around me protectivly as we approached last as Tamaki asked about the drunks then began to scold Haruhi.

"Angel that goes for you too, you should of ran for help.", he yells at me.

"I was already there and there was no way I was gonna abandon those girls, just because i'm a girl!", I shout back as Usui tightens his hold.

"And just cause I'm a girl is no reason I can't help.", Haruhi shouts "I'll apologize cause you had to come after me but not for trying to help!"

"But your girls and until you can apologize and admit your wrong I'm not talking to either of you.", he shouts walking away.

Soon I'm in my room and changed into a spagetti strap green flowery dress as I hear a knock.

"Come in.", I say and in comes Usui who sits on the bed by me and places a cold cloth to the bruise by my eyes.

"Usui, I don't understand what I did wrong. I couldn't abandon them to be alone with those guys. I wan't thinking about worrying people."

I feel his hand tilt my chin so I'm looking at him.

"Angel, you did what you felt was right. That's one of the things I love about you, your ability to stick to your guns. ", He says holding the cloth to my bruise. "But we have a different understanding of each other than the hosts do. Ours is from going through the fire and coming out stronger. And while I'll still worry about you, I know you'll do whats right and do your best to make it back to me as I will fight with everything to return to you, or be there to protect you."

Usui's p.o.v.

I understand he was worried but he didn't have to yell at Angel. He doesn't understand what she's been through. Her conscience would have never let her leave those girls alone up there. Eventually we head to a dining room where Haruhi's in a dress and Tamaki's moping.

Angel doesn't release my arm but lets me lead her to a seat as I pull out the chair for her so we can sit and I can take her hand under the table.

Haruhi sit's by Tamaki who has Angel on his other side and has begun to pig out on the crabs as Angel picks at her food, her appetite gone due to the fact she's upset that she's had to argue with Tamaki, and the fight earlier with the men.

"Shouldn't you slow down Haruhi, you'll get sick.", Tamaki says.

"I thought you weren't talking to me.", Haruhi.

"That's how you wanna play than fine! Kyoya please show me to my room.", Tamaki says as he storms out Kyoya in tow.

"Maybe I should take some self defense classes.", Haruhi says

"So he got to you.", Hikaru says (Yes I can tell.)

"While some self defence would be a good idea we're really worried about how reckless you were.", Kaoru says.

"Tama-chan was just really worried, so just apologize and make up.", Honey- Senpai says.

I feel Angel squeeze my hand.

"I worried you, I'm so sorry you guys.", Haruhi says as it turns into a group hug only for her to get sick and be led away from the room to a bathroom.

"Usui, I'm sorry for worrying you again.", she says looking up at me sadly.

"I'll always worry about you. And I can't be mad about what you did. So you don't need to apologize to me.", I say as I stroke the hair out of her face before leaning in and catching her lips. "I'll always be here for you. " , I whisper pulling back.

"How long do we have left.", She asks.

"After summer break.", I say leaning my head on hers As I pull us to standing.

"I better tell the landlord then.", I say.

"Already have.", I say with a smirk "Then they won't be able to seperate us ever."


	10. Bad day

Angel's p.o.v.

I was giggling as I jumped over my couch as Usui dived at me trying to get his tie. We'd gotten up early and I started a game of keep away, laughing as he missed, not that he was trying to hard. He'd just chuckle and tease me and I'd tease back.

Afternoon classes at school had been cancelled and I had to work early, plus attend a meeting and other errands so I told Kyoya I'd be out. I went to dodge again but this time Usui caught me around the waist and pinned me to the wall as he smirked in a naughty way as he took his tie back.

"You've been very bad.", he says smirking as he kisses my neck then my chin. "Now I'm going to punish you by taking something I want." At which he captures my lips possessively deepening and keeping me there until he pulls away satisfied at the blush on my face.

"I need to leave for work now.", I say panting as I look in his mischevious eyes.

"Come we'll take my bike.", he says pulling my hand as we leave the apartment and exit to the garage where he keeps his motorcycle. Upon getting on and putting our helmets on I wrap my arms around his waist and hang on as he takes off.

He speed up at times making me squeal a little happily as we ride and my heart hopes things can always be peaceful like this.

Soon we're at work and I'm off to change into my kimono for today's cosplay and put the chopsticks in my hair as i place it in a little bun and do my make up, before heading out as I pose with my manager and Honoka so I have another picture for my cosplay scrapbook.

Usui is in the kitchen again today as I exit the changing room, and smile at him as he nods a smirk on his face at me as I grab my tickets for when I go out.

The day is busy which is to be expected on a kimono wearing day.

Eventually to my surprise in enter the guys of the host club but they don't seem to recognize me at first making me smirk before I go up to great them.

"Welcome Masters can I get you a table?", I say after I bow while cocking my head with a smile, hiding the internal grin at Tamaki's slight blush.

"Are you guys sure about this.", he says.

"Hai, maybe we can get some cosplay tips.", Hikaru says

"Yes please, miss we'd love a table.", Kyoya says studying me as I take them to a table.

"Well I'm Angel-Chan and here are our menu's. Can I get you drinks.", I say as I can see Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and the twins lights go off in there heads since they know I work here as the twins get a smirk knowing Tamaki does not know it's me.

"Why yes we'll all take a coffee.", Kyoya says.

"Hai, I'll be back with it shortly.", I say as I head into the back area to get there coffees as give Usui's cheek a light peck while I fetch it.

When I return out with the coffee's I notice there mostly looking worried and dejected, as I place there cups down.

"Well we have to do something when if they discover Angel and she transfers to Lobellia too.", Kaoru says

"Can I get you something to eat masters.", I say happily cocking my head again as the twins blush.

"Why yes, my friend here wants us to cosplay at the opposite gender do you have any tips since you cosplay a lot.", Kyoya states and I try not to laugh.

"Why yes after work, and some of my friends may help to but why my masters.", I say staying in character. "And Also Master Suoh why are you so sad."

This makes Tamaki look up at me still not realizing I'm me. "I never told you my name milady."

"Tama-chan don't you recognize Angel-chan at all, we are in the same club.", Honey says as I nod my head as Tamaki's eyes widen.

"Angel-chan, you work here?", he says.

"Hai.", I say "And it sounds like I missed a lot today, but if you don't mind I need to get your orders if you have any, I have a few other tables waiting."

"Just give us all strawberry cheesecakes.", Honey says and I nod writing it down as the others agree.

I head to the kitchen with the ticket clipping it up as I put another tables order on my tray as he helps me quickly before I take it out and return to the door for the next person.

"Welcome Master.", I state bowing and try to hide the shock that Tora-san was here. I hate when he's here he's rude to all the maids.

I give a nod to the idiot trio as I pass and they take the hint to watch him.

After he's seated I turn to him, "Can I get you a drink master?", I say smiling despite wanting to punch him.

"Yes I'll take a coffee, just don't screw it up.", he says as I write it down and nod.

"Yes master I'll be right out with it." as I pass him and he grabs my arm tightly when I look down at him.

"Your not even very pretty what does he see in you.", he says looking at me.

"Perhaps he see's who I am on the inside.", I say as he releases me before I pass the hosts noting Kyoya, Mori, and Honey are now watching him. I return to the kitchen grabbing the hosts cakes and Tora's Coffee as Usui looks over at me as I rub my arm.

"Angel are you alright.", he asks his green eyes studying me.

"Customer's just a jerk and grabbed me to hard on my arm.", I say as he takes my arm pulling the sleeve back revealing the beginings of a bruise. "

"He lays another hand on you and I won't hesitate to throw him out.", Usui says looking angry at it before kissing the bruise

"Hai.", I say exiting and stopping at the hosts table and setting down there cakes as I smile.

"They look so yummy.", Honey says oggling the cakes.

"Well our cook is a perfectionist in the kitchen.", I say happy that they look happier "Now if you'll excuse me I have to deposit this coffee.

I go to Tora and set his coffee down and he sips it looking at me with a glare before he snears.

"My coffee's cold you drink this swill!", he says angrily throwing the hot coffee at me as I yelp from the hot liquid on my clothes "Now get me a hot one." As I can feel gazes on me I head to the back to clean up and check the burns only to be shoved against a wall hitting my head hard.

"It's time to find out what he sees in you.", he growls by my head I he reaches for the belt of my kimono.

"Usui!", I shout as he slaps me and slams me again as I feel dizzy but struggle only for him to be kicked away as I'm pulled into Usui's arms.

"Hurting my friends is a big big no no!", Honey's voice says angrily, as I lean into Usui and watch as the hosts look on him in distain.

"Not that anyone should ever lay a hand on a lady.", Tamaki states as Mori stands between me and Tora as do the other hosts.

"Tora, this isn't the first time you laid your hands on whats mine.", Usui states angrily holding me possessively to him as I can feel the rage in his body.

"Who do you think you are?", the twins state raising a hand against a lady.

"He's Igarashi Tora, Miybayoka High student council president, known to be a womanizer.", Kyoya says adjusting his glasses just as Honoka and my manager come running.

"Mr. Tora I will not have my staff man handled please leave!", my manager states.

"Make me.", he says "I'll buy you out and put you under."

"Well I'm Kyoya Ootori, and my friends are from the biggest families at ouran highschool. If you shut this place down after being thrown out from attempting to assault a staff member thats a friend of ours we will use the weight of our families to crush you.", Kyoya states "Not to mention my family employs a large police force."

"I can take your families.", Tora states.

"You forget one family that wasn't stated.", Usui says taking on his cold business face. "You went after what's mine because I went to Ouran instead of your school. If you come near her again I'll pull down the weight of the Walker family on you as well . You need to remember she's mine and I won't share or have her manhandled."

"I'll make you leave.", Mori states picking him up and throwing him out.

"If we find out you harmed our friend again you'll suffer our wrath!", Honey states as Tora leaves before skipping back as my manager and Usui check me out with Kyoya's help.

"How is she.", Tamaki asks as Kyoya prods.

"She's fine but we need that head bump checked out.", Kyoya states "I'll take her to one of my peoples doctors."

"Ok let me change then I'll be ready.", I say as I get up and Usui and Saki steady me helping me to the changing room as Honoka runs and gets my clothes from my locker.

After I'm changed Usui escorts me out back where the club has a limo and soon we're headed to the doctors as I lean on Usui.

"I really wish he didn't come to the cafe.", is state.

"Saki's had him banned he won't return.", Usui states as the hosts stare at me.

"So what happened at club today?", I ask as they go into talking about Lobelia, and trying to take Haruhi and planning to dress as girls as we arrive and have to pause the conversation until I see the doctor and yay I have a concussion, some painpills and have to stay home the next day.

After we leave we return to talking cosplay, and I give them some tips until we reach the building me and Usui live in as they drop us off and we head upstairs an I plop on my couch and fall asleep as Usui chuckles.

The next morning me and Usui spend the day cuddled on the couch ordering take out and fielding calls as all the hosts call repeatedly with questions on going as a girls for cosplay and later on informing me how it went and Haruhi calling laughing her but off about it.

After the twentieth call me and Usui are kissing when there's a bang on the door and we both roll our eyes.

"I'll get it you rest.", he says getting the door then returns with his father who sits on the recliner.

"I've news for you two.", he states and we both listen intently. "You need to bump up your shedule or there going to arrange Usui to be married to someone else."

"How long.", I state irritatedly as I feel Usui's arm around my waist tighten.

"2 weeks.", he says.

"That means we'll have to do it this weekend.", Usui says annoyed "If your still willing?"

"Usui, I'd do whatever it took to stay with you.", I state as he kisses my head.

"Then lets make arrangements and get this done.", Usui's dad says.

Who'd of thunk in a few weeks I'll be living with Usui, but as his wife.


	11. Secrets

author's note, thanks to a reviewer I noticed I didn't tell to much about Angel's appearance.

Angel is a second year like Tamaki and Kyoya

Has lavender colored eyes and reddish brown hair.

She's about 5ft 11 so she's just a little shorter than Usui.

She's a hardworker that loves to dress up, music , and is an Otaku.

Angel's p.o.v.

We were in a meeting with Mr. Ootori and Suoh at school explaining our problem.

"So your date was moved up.", Mr. Suoh says thoughtfully.

"Hai sir, we need to move fast on this.", Usui says.

"I regret we had to push to move faster.", I say as Mr. Morinozuko and Hannizuko suddenly enter followed my Mr. Hitachiin.

"It's understandable, we need it solidified now. So we'll make plans so that you two can be married quickly.", Ootori says as Usui keeps my hand in his while Mr. Suoh recaps the others.

"I'll set up an additional break, say there was cracked paint and have all the rooms repainted.", Suoh says as he starts the letter then "next week will be off and we can handle it by the weekend."

"We also need to step up Angel's protection until the weekend.", Honey's dad says "We're going to tell our sons to keep closer to her when she's with them at club this week.

"I've already talked to my boss, she's cleared my week.", I say "Mr. Hitachiin do you think I could enlist your wife's help for the dress."

"I've just texted her she says she's got the perfect one and suit for Takumi.", He says.

"I'll have the paperwork pushed through so it'll be ready tonight.", Mr. Ootori says.

"If all goes well we should be calling you Mrs. Walker next week. ", Mr. Suoh says.

"We appreciate all your help.", I say thankfully.

"It's the least we can do. I couldn't protect my dear sister because my father refused to claim her or her existance. To make ammends I will protect my Mei. ", Mr. Ootori says "And your future and protection are assured with the Walkers family as long as it's done before the deadline and your father doesn't get you first."

"That's why she isn't leaving my side until the day. I'll be sleeping on her couch so I know she's safe. ", Usui says "I'm also following her to club so those idiots aren't a problem. If they ask I'll tell them the Headmaster said for me to stick with her."

"Understood.", Mr. Suoh says "And don't thank us. This is ammends for the actions of my illigitamate brother towards his young wife and daughter. And my family's negligence to step in"

"I think our son's would be in shock to know in some small way Angel's related to all of them. She's there secret cousin. Even your son Kyoya has been unable to piece together it.", Mr. Hitachiin says chuckling.

"To be safe I have undercover cops all over her building and nearby to keep an eye out.", Mr. Ootori says.

"As soon as Angel's father is caught then Angel will be safe again married or not.", Mori's dad says.

"Well if that's all then we'll discuss protection and you two can return to class.", Mr. Suoh says "Before suspicions are arroused."

We return to classes and go back to acting like buds instead of an engaged couple for the rest of the week.

That week me and Usui claim work to leave early and tend to arrangements. Plans were made for Friday, when Mr. Suoh would have us pulled from class and we'd dissapear with him in a helicopter which would take us to the secret ceremony location.

At said location my secret Uncles would be witnesses and I'd become Usui's wife. From what I know at the school festival I get to come out as there neice, and my being Mrs. Walker will become public knowledge.

I had to miss a bit of club do to dress fittings cause the twins mom insisted I have a dress, and other meetings. I only saw them at lunch time , well except Tamaki and Kyoya who we had class with.

Today me and Usui had decided to take our bento's to the club room so I didn't have to pretend to be a boy while we ate.

"Angel-chan there you are you've missed club alot this week.", Honey says coming in with Mori as I take another bite.

"Ah Honey I've been busy with a project for the chairman and work. Plus I'm had tons of errands lately.", I say smiling at the little senior.

"What's really going on.", Mori says looking at us.

"Ya our dad's said to keep an extra eye on you at school and at club activities." Honey says.

"Honey I wish I could tell you guys now but it has to wait. There's a lot of stuff going on I can't talk about right now.", I say as Usui takes my hand while his phone buzzes as he looks at it.

"Excuse me I need to take this one.", he says going to the other side of the room.

"So what's been up?", I ask as they talk about there week and all the cakes Honey ate that were great and some pranks the twins played.

"Angel.", Usui says looking at me with a serious look as our eyes lock showing concern in them. "There looking for him, but your dad just trashed your apartment, and was spotted heading this way. There gonna try and intercept him, but it's best you stay here until he's caught.",

"So he finally found me.", I say looking down at my food as he grabs me pulling me close.

"He won't lay a hand on you.", he says as Honey and Mori watch.

"That's right cause no one hurts or tries to hurt my friends.", Honey says in a serious tone and then Mori nods and ruffles my hair.

My phone then buzzes and I look at the text.

"It's a text from the headmaster to stay here for now, and now worry about classes for now. ", I say.

We all sit back down and I lean on Usui while he keeps an arm around me. It's silent but not awkward as Tamaki comes barging in with the other hosts Haruhi in tow.

"Angel-san , Usui-san there you are I was wondering why you weren't in class. ", the blond says anime crying "I was worried my daughter was being improper."

"As you can see Honey and Mori are here too. So nothing would have happened.", I say huffing as I cross my arms.

"Why are you four here Sempai?", the twins ask together.

"People are trying to catch Angel's dad whose heading this way after her.", Usui says "He'll harm her if he gets to her. But I won't let him lay his hands on her again."

"We're sitting here with her to help keep her safe incase he makes it here.", Honey says cheerfully as Usui's phone buzzes again.

"Excuse me.", he says going to the other side of the room reluctantly.

"Angel-san why is your dad going to hurt you.", Haruhi asks

"That's just the way he is. This time he's mad cause I ran from the guy he sold me to. ", I say pulling my knees to my chest.", I say.

"Don't worry Angel-san, we're here and we'll help keep you safe, because no man should harm a lady.", Tamaki says as Usui returns to sitting by me.

"Our mutual friend says He's gotten on school grounds but the Ootori police force has been dispatched and the school on lockdown. They hope to catch him before he reaches you.", Usui says still in his serious tone.

"Tell me Cross-san how do you rate my families police force being called.", Kyoya asks.

"The Ootori's are allied with the Walker family correct.", Usui says staring Kyoya down.

"Yes.", he says.

"Well Angel is my fiance and I'm a Walker.", he says as a bell clicks in his head.

"I didn't know they had a second son.", Kyoya says.

"Well now you do, It's not heavily known. Very few know that Patricia had two boys.", I say "there not very close."

Soon we here yelling and gun fire in the hallway and I hear a familiar voice yelling as we all stand up with Usui standing so as to sheild me while the other hosts sheild me and Haruhi.

I can feel my heart racing a hundred miles a minute as I hang onto Usui's hand like it's a life time.

I hear a scream and then the door opens and it's a pair of the Ootori's cops. "Sir it's clear, the aisailant has been immobilized and is being removed.", he says to Kyoya.

"Is he dead?", I ask nervously.

"Hai.", the officer says leaving as I feel a little more free even though it's the end of any chance to reconcile. Not that I think we would of. But I was stunned, in shock so that Usui scooped me up and placed me on the couch as my brain worked a mile a minute while Tamaki barked orders and had the club closed for today.

"I didn't think there would be a day where I didn't have to fear him.", I say as I look at Usui.

Usui's p.o.v

That evening I moved to a different condo and the hosts helped me move me and Angel's things to it. I wasn't taking chances she'd be unsafe and I'll take the couch until after the weekend.

After everything was situated we went with the hosts to dinner where we thanked them again for there help. I wonder how they'd feel if they knew Angel really is a cousin to each host.

That night she'd fallen asleep onto the couch and I moved her to the bed so I could take the couch where I tucked her in. "Soon my love, and I'll be joining you but not yet." , I say quietly taking in her peaceful look.


	12. Wedding

Angel's p.o.v.

Due to the urgency my secret uncles were quick to get the paperwork through and help us get things ready for the wedding so Usui's family wouldn't be able to arrange him a marriage among other things. It was weird how me an illigitamate neice could bring these buisness associates and rivals together just to make up for what they felt were past wrongs.

Sadly we'd missed out on Host Club all week but the members kept me updated as they called frequently. They never questioned what the top secret thing the chairman had me and Usui on was. If only they knew.

In a way it was sad since they like my coworkers are my friends who don't know what's happening. My coworkers they know only there sworn to secrecy. I did find little ways to involve them with my plans without them knowing though like asking Ms. Hitachien to have her boys help on the wedding dress design when I wasn't around, Or inviting Honey and Mori cake tasting with me.

If they only knew they were unwittingly participating. Kyoya was currently aquiring a Hall on his dad's behalf without knowing why, while Tamaki not knowing why was asked to make calls to aquire decorators which went to Kyoya.

And cute little Haruhi, ah so lost but still enjoyed being invited to the mall with me a few times as I did little errands and asked her imput on things for the wedding at times. It was decided between me, Usui and the Uncles though that at the last minute the club mates would be brought by there parents with there immediate family's and be there while my coworkers watched also as guests and after the Uncle's would reveal that I'm cousin to all of them.

Can't wait to see the look on there faces.

Kyoya's p.o.v.

Apparently the entire club including Haruhi has been invited to this secret event at the hall my father had me rent out and Tamaki delegated decorating to me for. I was waiting inside as I moved to sit with my family as Usui came out and stood dressed up at the front.

I noticed a lot of Angel's coworkers are here as well, as they're also dressed up and seated. As expected my siblings, clubmates and there siblings are at a loss as to what's going on.

Soon it's quiet as the music starts playing a wedding march as we stand and look to where the headmaster is walking Angel down the aisle. Which brings up the questions why did our fathers invest in a commoner's marriage.

"Dearly beloved, we bring together today Usui Takumi Walker ", the priest starts and bells go off knowing the Walkers are a very well off family in England, as well as parts of Japan. Mostly dealing in electronics, computers and some medical. "And Angel Cross in the covenant of marriage" (If your wondering covenant is a blood promise, or blood oath.)

Tamaki's p.o.v.

Why is my cute daughter marrying him. She didn't ask daddy if it was ok.

Honey's p.o.v.

Wow Angel-chan looks so pretty. No wonder she asked us to go cake testing.

Mori's p.o.v.

This is very odd, and I can't help but wonder how all our parents know her.

The twins p.o.v.

Angel-sempai looks great in our dress we worked on with our mom. What are the odds she missed club cause chairman was helping her with this wedding.

Haruhi's p.o.v.

I can't believe she's getting married so young she should finish school first. Dang rich people and getting engaged and married so young. But Angel's like me so why her, just cause Usui's rich.

Usui's p.o.v.

I found the clubs faces amusing but my eyes were on Angel. Yesterday we'd moved things from her apartment into mine so all we had to do was sleep tonight. Her dress was a light pink with silver trim as her brown hair hung in curled ringlets while those lavender eyes I've grown to love shined for me alone.

The ceremony went by quickly as we said our vows, kissed and were whisked to the banquet hall part. We were quickly congratulated by coworkers first before the club rushed us which thankfully there parents were up here quickly.

Congratulating but full of questions as well.

"Angel-Sempai aren't you a little young.", Haruhi asked bluntly echoing the other clubmates " And how do you know all the dads."

"I can explain that.", stated Tamaki's father "She's my disowned half brother's daughter." making Tamaki gasp

"And my half sister's daughter as well.", adds Yuzuah Ootori.

"She's also my half Sister's daughter which is Ootori's half sister.", says Hanizuko.

"And Suoh's half brother is my half brother.", states Mrs. Hitachien

"Which means secretly Angel is cousin's with the entire club.", Kyoya states as every male in the club minus him and Mori look at her in shock.

"Then why was she kept secret?", Haruhi asks.

"Well my father didn't acknowledge my sister until late in life for he felt guilty, so It was some time before I learned I had a neice.", Ootori states

"And her mom's mom was disowned.", says Honey's dad "but after we found out about her daughter we sought her only to find Angel still alive."

"We'd disowned Angel's dad due to his inability to stay clean and going to a disowned Ootori.", Suoh says "But after Angel's mom died."

"We also being his other family sought Angel to make up for learning he'd been harming our unknown neice.", says Ms. Hitachien.

"What they unknowingly did was put Angel in a lot of danger and kept her in harms way until I ran into her on a visit to England. Through my family connections we found her connections she didn't know existed and contacted them.

I fell in love with Angel while we were on the run before we came back to Japan, and eventually we were promised to each other through a marriage contract with your parents that binds if I'm married before my family finds a more suitable match. So today with your parents help and unknowingly all of you I married her. ", I state as I keep an arm around Angel's waist "Also if I wouldn't of married her soon then a less pleasing marriage would have been arranged by my own half brother."

"Angel-chan why didn't you tell daddy.", Tamaki cries.

"Well I wanted to tell you guys but there were concerns that if more people knew it could get out.", Angel says

"And then Gerard would find out and speed up his selection process. As it is Mr. Ootori's sent a letter there receiving congratulating my mother on my marriage to his neice as have your other parents which will solidify it cause they'll see it as good buisness to have marriage relations to so many companies. "

Soon after the questions were answered we enjoyed our rushed reception before we returned to what is now our apartment where I took my Angel as my wife in the fullest of the sense before resting knowing that she's now mine for always.


End file.
